Bars designed to extend between and reinforce strut towers attached to suspension systems are well known in JP-A-2002-308149. The disclosed bars will be discussed with reference to FIG. 11 hereof.
As shown in FIG. 11, a bar assembly 201 includes a bar body 202 and right and left attachment members 203R, 203L attached to right and left end portions of the bar body 202, respectively. The bar body 202 is a metal pipe. The right and left attachment members 203R, 203L made from metal plate are attached by means of bolts 207, 207 to right and left strut towers 205R, 205L.
The bar body 202 is made thick and heavy so as to provide a given strength. The right and left attachment members 203R, 203L are made from metal. Thus, the overall weight of the bar assembly 201 is heavy.
If the bar body 202 is used for a vehicle undergoing a larger load, the bar body 202 would not only become greater in size, but also it would be difficult to increase strength of the right and left attachment members 203R, 203L.